Auf der Suche nach dem Gegenmittel
by Rovena
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine begeben sich auf die Suche nach einem Gegenmittel und landen in der Scheibenwelt. Was dann kommt? naja seht selbst :-)
1. Bibliothek

  
Hi, das ist meine erste öffentlich FF :-) und ich hoffe einige kritische Stimmen zu hören.   
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Für Leser ohne Scheibenwelt-Erfahrung, könnte es recht schwierig sein, die Geschichte zu verstehen, da vieles völlig unsinnig erscheint. Es ist sicher recht verwirrend, einige der Teile zu verstehen, doch ich werde im Kapitel 6 versuchen die Grundzüge der Scheibenwelt zu erläutern.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**In der Bibliothek**   
  
"Pst" zischte Hermine und gebot den beiden ihr folgenden Jungen sich ruhig zu Verhalten. Harry sah sie kopfschüttelnd an, als sie durch die schmalen Gänge der Schul-Bibliothek schlichen. "Ich weis, wir sollten nicht hier sein, Hermine, aber wenn Snape uns den "Mondgedanken" - Trank zubereiten lässt, möchte ich darauf vorbereitet sein, dass er es an einem ausprobiert, und ich hab keine Lust das alle Leute meine Gedanken lesen könne. Naja und wenn das Gegenmittel nur hier zu finden ist. McGonagol wird zwar sauer sein, aber wenn sie erfährt warum wird sie es verstehen und uns keine Punkt abziehen." Ron stimmte ihm zu "Sie ist zwar streng aber fair." Er kramte in den Tiefen seines Umhanges und holte eine Banane hervor. Die beiden anderen starrten ihn ungläubig an. "Was willst du denn damit?" fragte Hermine. Harry grinste und meinte schelmisch "Damit kannst du keinen Zaubertrank notieren." Ron sah beleidigt drein und sagte "Mum, meinte Bananen seien gut für mich und ich" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Eine große, rotbraune, behaarte Hand kam aus einem der Regale und schnappe sich das gelbe Ost. Und im nächsten Moment waren die Banane und der sich and er Banane festhaltende Ron verschwunden. Hermine und Harry starrten auf die Stelle an der er gerade noch stand. Sie waren es gewohnt das seltsame Dinge im Schloss vor sich gehen, aber verschwinden. Hermine sah auf die verschiedenen Bücher, welche im Regal standen und nahm ein großes in dunkelbraunes Leder gebundenes heraus. In diesem Moment verschoben sich die Regale und ein kleiner Weg wurde frei. Beide sahen sich unsicher an. "Ähm Hermine stand etwas davon in Hogwarts - eine Geschichte?" fragte Harry, doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und fragte unsicher "Sollen wir hindurch?" "Ich glaube ja, denn sonst finden wir Ron nie wieder!" Gleichzeitig durchschritten sie den kleinen Durchgang und hinter ihnen schlossen sich die Regalreihen wieder. Nur ein Weg war erkennbar und dieser führten sie immer weiter zwischen Büchern entlang.   
  
**Noch immer in der Bibliothek?**   
  
Sie waren nur weniges Augenblicke unterwegs, als sie Stimmen hörten und eine davon war eindeutig, die von Ron also rannten sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Sie reichten einen kleinen freien Platz in zwischen unendlich viele Bücherstapeln. Ron saß auf dem Boden und war weiß und vor ihm stand ein Orang-Utan, wie man sie aus den Zoos der Welt kennt. Der Affe war gerade dabei den letzten Rest der Banane zu verspeisen, als Hermine und Harry den Platz erreichten. Als er die beiden kommen sah schaute er sie mit großen Augen an und machte "Ugh, Ugh". Die drei schauten ihn entsetzt an und er schaute zurück. Eine Stimme rief plötzlich "Hee hast du mein Buch über die Runen der Randbewohner endlich gefunden?" hinter einem der Bücherstapel trat ein großer schlaksiger Mann. Er hatte einen Bart, doch dieser war nicht so silbern, wie der Dumbledores und er trug einen abgewetzten Umhang und einen spitzen Hut, auf den mit Pajetten das Wort "ZAUBBERER" aufgenäht war. Er sah die drei an und wandte sich dann an den Affen "Wo hast du die denn getroffen?" Diese antwortete prompt "Uhggg, UHHHHGGGG, Uhg" und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Ron. "Du hast sie einfach so zwischen den Regalen aufgegabelt?" fragte der Mann, der scheinbar ein Zauberer war. "Uhg" und der Affe nickte. Hermine trat vor "Entschuldigung, ich habe sie noch nie zuvor in Hogwarts gesehen, sind sie einer der Lehrer?" Der Zauberer wendete sich den Schülern zu. "Ich bin Rincewind, Unerhörter Professor für grausame und ungewöhnliche Geographie an der Unsichtbaren Universität" Ron war aufgestanden und fragte in welchem Ort liegt diese Unsichtbare Universität?" "Natürlich in Ankh-Morpork" erwiderte er etwas entsetzt und angewidert, als wäre es ein Verbrechen nicht zu wissen, wo diese Universität den läge. Harry wandte sich an Hermine "Sag mal hast du je von einem solchem Ort gehört?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wandet sich zu Ron doch auch der schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder lies sich Hermine vernehmen "Sagen sie, wie weit weg ist London von hier?" Rincewind antwortet "London? Kind, du meinst sicher Lamdam. das liegt ganz weit südlich von hier!" Ron lies sich hören "Nein London, die Hauptstadt von Großbritannien." Der Affe zog an Rincewind Arm und machte Geräusche die wie "Uughg, Uhhhggg, Uhggg" klangen. Dann sah sich Rincewind um "Ja, ich denke du könntest recht haben. Vielleicht kommen sie nicht von hier" Dann sah er sie angsterfüllt an. "Ihr kommt doch nicht etwas um unsere Welt zu beherrschen?" Die Hogwartsschüler sahen sich erstaunt an. "Ähm, Nein" antworteten alle drei und Harry fuhr fort "Eigentlich wollten wir in den Büchern nur nach einem Zaubertrank suchen und jetzt sind wir hier ... Wo auch immer das ist."   
  
"Ughuhg" der Orang-Utan machte eine Geste das sie mit ihnen kommen sollten. Rincewind, der Zauberer verschwand zwischen zwei hohen Stapel Büchern. Das sie nicht wussten wie weiter, folgten sie den beiden. 


	2. Unsichtbare Unisversität

  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Für Leser ohne Scheibenwelt-Erfahrung, könnte es recht schwierig sein, die Geschichte zu verstehen, da vieles völlig unsinnig erscheint. Es ist sicher recht verwirrend, einige der Teile zu verstehen, doch ich werde im Kapitel 6 versuchen die Grundzüge der Scheibenwelt zu erläutern.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Die Unsichtbare Universität**   
  
Die seltsame Gruppe, die dem Affen folgte machte sich auf dem Weg durch Stapel von Büchern und entlang an Regalen. Hermine schaute hin und her und las die Titel der Büchern, von den meisten hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört. Auch Ron und Harry waren erstaunt wie viele Bücher es hier gab. sie mussten irgendwo anders sein, den ihre Bibliothek war nicht so groß. Ron tippte den Zauberer namens Rincewind an "Wo sind wir hier, und wohin führt uns dieser A..." Rincewind hatte ihm die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. "Sprich es nicht aus, das Wort mit dem A! Er ist nicht gut auf einen zu sprechen, wenn man ihn einmal mit diesem Titel bezeichnet hat" Er nickte zu dem Orang-Utan vor ihnen. "Und um auf deine Fragen zurück zu kommen, der Bibliothekar führt uns zum Leiter der Unsichtbaren Universität Erzkanzler Mustrum Ridcully." Die drei blieben stehen und starrten ihn an "Der ist der Bibliothekar?" fragt Harry, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hat. Rincewind zuckte mit den Schultern "Klar, ist doch perfekt, mit seinen langen Armen, kommt er an alle Bücher ran." leise fügte er hinzu "Er hatte vor Ewigkeiten einen kleinen Unfall mit der Magie und hat sich nie zurückverwandeln lassen, alle die es versuchten, nunja existieren nicht mehr in ihrer ursprünglichen Form." Sie gingen still weiter und alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Doch dann fiel Hermine ein, das Rincewind nicht alle Fragen beantwortete hatte "Und wo sind wir nun?" fragte sie. Rincewind zuckte mit den Schultern "So richtig kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Ponder meinte das wir im B-Baum wären. Es hat irgendwas damit zu tun, das eine Bibliothek nie genug Regale hat und das jedes Buch ein anderes Zittiert oder zitiert wird und deshalb ist er da." Immer noch erstaunt traten sie in einen großen Raum der eindeutig an eine Bibliothek erinnert. Doch die Magie war hier, wie auch in Hogwarts spürbar, doch sie war anders. Lange hatten sie nicht Zeit um über die gebogenen Regale nachzudenken, denn der Affe schob sie durch eine Tür nach draußen in einen langen durch Fackeln erhellten Gang.   
  
Rincewind führte sie mehre Gänge entlang und ab und an erspähten sie junge Männer, die so aussahen als würden sie Magie studieren. Dann trat er vor eine kleine unscheinbar Tür und klopfte. Ein Rumplen war zu hören und dann ein verschlafenes "Wer um Himmels willen stört mich um die Zeit?" Die Tür schlug auf und ein alter Mann stand in der Tür. Groß und recht gewichtig. Er hatte wie Dumbledore einen Bart, doch war er weder so lang noch so silbern. "Rincewind, was ist?" schnauzte er den anderen Zauberer an "Du weißt ich." Da fiel sein Blick auf die drei Hogwarts Schüler "Sind die etwas in die Unsichtbare Universität eingedrungen?" Hermine die sich angegriffen fühlte meldet sich zu Wort "Sir, das taten wir nicht. Wir waren nur auf der Suchen nach einem Gegenmittel gegen Mondgedanken, als wir plötzlich durch diese Öffnung zwischen den Regalen gingen und hier waren!" Harry und Ron bestätigten das. "Oh nein, das bringt bloß Unglück!" stöhnte der Erzkanzler. "Bring sie zum großen Saal, ich rufe die anderen zusammen" er schloss die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
  
Den dreien war nicht wohl zu Mute, als die von Rincewind in einen riesigen alten Saal geführt wurden. Ein paar junge Männer saßen an den Tischen und aßen, um drei Uhr nachmittags, doch als sie sahen, das ein Professor den Raum betrat verschwanden sie sofort. "Setzt Euch am besten dahin." Rincewind zeigte auf ein paar Stühle and er Wand. Er selbst holte sich etwas Essen und setzte sich etwas abseits. So konnten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich in Ruhe unterhalten. "Was denkst du wo wir sind Hermine?" fragte Ron und seiner Stimme konnte er entnehmen, das er hofft sie könnte ihm eine logische Erklärung bieten. Sie zögerte "Ich hab keine Ahnung von was er sprach, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl.." Harry unterbrach sie "Das wir in einem anderen Universum sind. Ich kenne das aus den Serien die Dudley immer schaut. Irgendwelche Leute reisen durch irgendwelche Tore in andere Welten." Hermine nickte "Die Regale müssen das Tor sein."   
  
Nach und nach kamen alterehrwürdige Zauberer in den Raum und bestaunten die drei, wie Tiere in einem Zoo. Ein schwer übergewichtiger Zauberer fragte Rincewind "Wo hast du die den gefunden?" und deute auf die drei. "Dekan wir sind im B-Baum auf sie gestoßen." antworte dieser mit vollem Mund, denn er hatte sich gerade eine Hähnchenkeule genehmigt. Der Zauberer, der Dekan genannt wurde stöhnte "Als hätten wir nicht genug zu tun." Harry nahm seinen gesamten Mut zusammen und fragte "Was ist denn nun der B-Baum?" "Ich glaube das kann dir am besten Ponder Stibbons erklären und er wies auf einen Zauberer, der gerade den Saal an der Seite des Erzkanzlers betrat." Dieser Zauberer unterschied sich in vielen Äußerlichkeiten von den anderen. Er war jung. Er trug keinen Bart, aber eine Brille mit runden Gläsern, wie die Harrys. Statt den scheinbar hier üblichen hübsch verzierten Umhängen trug er einen grauen. Doch auch er trug einen spitzen Hut. Scheinbar gibt es doch in allen Welten Gemeinsamkeiten.   
  
Der Erzkanzler sagt dann "Setzen wir uns meine Herren und stellen fest was passiert ist und was passieren soll." Keine Reaktion. Er räusperte sich und wiederholte seien Worte. Er holte eine kleine Pfeife aus seinem Umhang und blies hinein. "SETZEN" schrie er hochrot. Gemächlich setzen sich alle. "Ponder, beginn mit deiner, wie nennst du es gleich noch?" sagte er wieder ruhiger, dem jungen Mann zugewandt. Dieser stellte einen großen Schwarzen Kasten auf den Tisch und entgegnete "Präsentation, Erzkanzler." Er holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Mantel und dann war eine kleine piepsige Stimme zu hören "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder so nee pästation" eine kleine Gestalt kam zum Vorschein. Ponder setzte sie auf den schwarzen Apparat und sofort fiel ein Licht auf die Wand gegenüber und dann erschiene ein kompliziertes Gebilde aus Lienen und Kurven. Ponder begann "Also meine Herren " "Und Damen" unterbrach ihn Hermine. Alle starrten sie wütend an und dann meinte der Dekan "Sie mein Kind, sollten eigentlich nicht hier sein. Frauen ist es verboten diesen Raum zu betreten, außer sie Tafeln das Essen auf" Hermine war zu geschockt um darauf zu reagieren und auch Ron und Harry waren erschüttert. Keine Mädchen? Der Zaubere an dem schwarzen Apparat fuhr fort "Nunja, hier sehen sie den Weg, den HEX berechnet hat, wie die drei hierher gekommen sind. Scheinbar haben sie die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihrer und unserer Welt entdeckt." Ein kleiner dünner Zauberer mit grauen Augen bemerkte "Dann schickt sie doch einfach durch dieses Tor wieder zurück." Ponder schüttelte den Kopf "Hex hat berechnet das, dieser Wegs erst wieder in 5 Tagen und dann nur für wenigen Minuten offen ist." Auf der Wand erschien jetzt in einem seltsamen Format:   
  
# Herkunft   
  
+++ Hogwarts +++   
  
# Namen   
  
+++ Hermine Granger +++ +++ Harry Potter +++ +++ Ron Weasly +++   
  
# Zeitberechnung   
  
+++ Weg = heute + 5 ++++   
  
# Wechselwirkungen?   
  
+++ Unausweichlich +++   
  
# Welche Wechselwirkungen?   
  
+++ Frage genauer präzisieren ++++   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++ABSTURZ+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Alle schauten zu "Ponder, was ist das?" fragte der Dekan. "Nunja," unruhig hüpfte er auf seinen Beinen umher. Nunja, die Mäuse, die für HEX arbeiten, sind plötzlich aufeinander los gegangen und haben sich gegenseitig gebissen. Danach war aus ihm nichts mehr heraus zu bekommen - keine Reaktion. Das hatten wir am Anfang öfter, doch in letzter Zeit sehr selten."   
  
Alle schauten sich entsetzt an. Doch da herhob sich Hermine "Ich möchte jetzt endlich wissen, wie wir hier her gekommen sind und was wichtiger ist wieder weg kommen. Wir haben noch viele Hausaufgaben zu machen." Ponder Stibbons antwortet ernst "Junge Dame, so schnell kommen sie hier nicht weg. Der Weg durch den B-Raum ist versperrt und erst wieder in 5 Tagen offen. Bis dahin müssen sie wohl oder über hier bleiben." "Was ist denn dieser B-Raum?" fragte Ron neugierig. Der Zauberer Ponder baute gerade den schwarzen Kasten ab und erklärte " Also der B-Raum ist der Bibliotheksraum. Alle Bibliotheken der Welten sind über den B-Raum miteinander verbunden. Normalerweise reist nur erfahrenes B-Raum-Personal durch der Regalreihen, doch diesmal scheint hier in den Raum gestoßen.   
  
Der Erzkanzler dachte laut "Und was machen wir jetzt mit Euch?" "Wir können sie nicht einfach unbeobachtet in unserer Welt rumlaufen lassen. Suchen wir doch ein Kindermädchen." antwortete der Dekan geschwind. Die Schüler wollten gerade Einspruch erheben, als sie Rincewind´s Geste sahen. Die stand auf und meinte "Ich könnte mich doch um sie kümmern, sie kommen sicher von einem Ort grausamer und ungewöhnlicher Geographie" Mustrum Ricully sah ihn erst an "Nein, wenn du dich zu etwas freiwillig meldest ist das nicht gut. Wir geben eine Anzeige auf." Damit war es beschlossene Sache, doch nicht für Hermine. "Und was ist mit unserem Unterricht? Uns fehlen die Fächer der ganzen Woche, Verwandlungen, Alte Runen und Zaubertränke. Es dürfte hier ja kein Problem sein uns die entsprechenden Lehrer zur Verfügung zu stellen." Sie sah sich um. Alle Zauber wandten sich abrupt zum gehen. Hermine sah entsetzt wie die Zauberer, bei dem Gedanken unterrichten zu müssen fluchtartig den Saal verließen. Nur der Erzkanzler und Ponder Stibbons standen noch da. "Ponder schreiben sie an Esmeralda Wetterwachs *Notfall in der Universität - bitte sofort kommen* und schicken sie es mit den Heliographen nach Lancre. 


	3. Susanne

  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Für Leser ohne Scheibenwelt-Erfahrung, könnte es recht schwierig sein, die Geschichte zu verstehen, da vieles völlig unsinnig erscheint. Es ist sicher recht verwirrend, einige der Teile zu verstehen, doch ich werde im Kapitel 6 versuchen die Grundzüge der Scheibenwelt zu erläutern.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Susanne**   
  
Anzeige:   
  
Gesucht wird: Kindermädchen mit Erfahrung im Umgang von FREMDEN   
  
Von: Unsichtbarer Universität   
  
Für: befristetes Arbeitsverhältnis   
  
Ab: SOFORT!   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der ungewöhnlichsten Bibliothek die sie je gesehen hatten. Natürlich auch die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung waren magisch, doch außer "Das Monsterbuch der Monster" hatten sie noch nie ein Buch gesehen, das ein anderes angreift. Hier war das scheinbar Tagesordnung. Viele waren angekettet und man spürte förmlich, wie auch die Magie angekettet war.   
  
Sie hatten den gesamten Nachmittag mit Rincewind verbracht. Die Aufgaben dieses Zauberer war selbst für in kleines Kind langweilig. Er saß in seinem Büro (wenn man es so nennen kann) oder in der Bibliothek, sortierte den gesamten Tag Steine und beschriftete diese. Doch wenigstens erfuhren sie einiges über den Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren. Die Unsichtbare Universität stand in einer Stadt namens Ankh-Morpork. Rincewind erzählte ihnen, dass diese Stadt auf der Scheibenwelt liegt und laut Hermine, entsprach die Beschreibung dieser Welt, der Vorstellung der Erde im Altertum. Diese Welt war laut Aussage aller eine Scheibe, getragen von vier riesigen Elefanten, diese wiederum stehend auf einer Weltraumschildkröte. Schon als die drei Besucher auch nur andeuteten, wie verrückt, diese Vorstellung ist wurden sie böse angesehen und sie wollten sich nicht mit einem fremden Zauberer anlegen, von dem sie nicht mal wussten wie stark er ist. Sie erfuhren weiterhin, dass es in dieser Welt tatsächlich Götter gab. Große und kleine und mächtig und welche die es werden wollen. Harry und Ron sahen es Hermine an, sie war geschockt. Hier schien es vieles zu geben, was nicht mal ein Zauberer sich vorstellen kann. Und Rincewind hatte ihnen auch von einer Begegnung mit der namenlosen Göttin erzählt, die nunja alle Geschichten beeinflusst. Der wer diese Göttin war haben die drei nie erfahren, denn sie wurden durch einen lauten Knall aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen.   
  
Die Tür der Bibliothek ging auf und herein stürmte eine Frau. Doch sofort bemerkten die drei Besucher, das dies keine der Putzfrauen war die, die Zauberer in diesem Schloss bedienten. Sie war jung. Vielleicht gerade mal 30, doch sie schien auch alt zu sein, alt und wiese wie Dumbledore. Sie hatte ihr blondes (fast weißes) Haar, welche mit schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen war zu einem festen Zopf gebunden und blickte ernst und doch etwas wütend drein. Mit fester Stimme fragte sie " Seit ihr die drei Kinder?" Sie sah die drei an. "ich glaube ihr seit alt genug, dass ihr keinen Babysitter mehr braucht. Wieso bin ich also hier?" Der Erzkanzler trat in die Bibliothek. Er sagte etwas verwirrt "Ich sagte ihnen bereits, das Frauen nichts in der Bibliothek zu suchen haben, der Verantwortliche ist nicht gerade ein Fan des weiblichen Geschlechts." Doch statt wie gewöhnlich böse drei zu schauen, wenn Fremde die Bibliothek betreten, winkte der Orang-Utan die jungen Frau zu und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. Der Erzkanzler sah noch verwirrter drein, als hätte er erwartet, das der Affe die junge Frau anspringt. Sie sah seinen Blick und bemerkte trocken "Oh, wir kennen uns bereits, wir spielen öfter Poker mit meinem Großvater und dessen Freunden. Und jetzt zu den dreien" Sie blickte Harry, Ron und Hermine mit einem kritischen Blick von oben bis unten an. "Wie heißt ihr?" fragte sie mit einem bestimmenden Ton. Hermine meldete sich als erstes "Meine Name ist Hermine Granger und das" sie zeigte auf Harry und Ron "sind meine Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasly. Wir sind durch ein dummes Missgeschickt in dieser Welt gelandet." Diese Frau musterte sie noch einen Moment und erklärte dann zum Erzkanzler gewandt "Ich übernehme diese Aufgabe, auch wenn diese jungen Menschen sicher kein Kindermädchen mehr benötigen." Zu ihnen gewandt machte sie ein Handzeichen und sagt "Kommt, ihr wart heute sicher noch nicht an der frischen Luft der Farbe Eurer haut zu urteilen. Wir gehen spazieren." Ihr Ton sagte eindeutig kommt mit, oder es gibt Ärger und so folgten Hermine, Ron und Harry ihr nach draußen.   
  
Als sie nach draußen traten fragt Ron "Entschuldigung, wie heißen sie eigentlich?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm "Fräulein Susannen für Euch." und machte sich auf den Weg. 


	4. AnkhMorpork

  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
1) Danke für die lieben Reviews :-) *grins* - Bin ganz erstaunt gewesen das doch einige die Idee HP und Scheibenwelt zu mixen gut fanden ;-)   
2)@ Naru & Taru: Ich versuche mehr Absätze einzubauen *versprochen*   
3)@ Tinuviel: Das muss mit dem Tier muss ich nochmal nachlesen *grins*   
4)@ all ja, natürlich wird ER kommen, aber da müsst ihr Euch noch etwas gedulden. Und natürlich kommen die Hexen drin vor ;-) und mit der Lady muss ich erstmal sehen vielleicht ;-)   
5)Ich möchte mich schon jetzt entschuldigen, eigentlich hatte ich vor die Geschichte vor Teil 5 (also Ende Juni) zu Ende zu schreiben, aber ich hab in der realen Welt momentan ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Also bitte nicht sauer sein, wenns etwas dauert. *knuddl* Eure Rovena   
  
Für Leser ohne Scheibenwelt-Erfahrung, könnte es recht schwierig sein, die Geschichte zu verstehen, da vieles völlig unsinnig erscheint. Es ist sicher recht verwirrend, einige der Teile zu verstehen, doch ich werde im Kapitel 6 versuchen die Grundzüge der Scheibenwelt zu erläutern. Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Ankh Morpork**   
  
Ron, Hermine und Harry folgten der jungen Frau auf den Vorplatz der Unisversität. Er öffnete sich an der anderen Seite zu einem ... was es war konnten sie nicht sagen. Eine schleimige Masse aus Drecke und was auch immer schien eine Art Fluss zu ergeben. Auf der rechten Seite gab es einen kleinen Durchgang, welcher zu einem Marktplatz führt, doch roch es hier nicht wie auf dem Marktplatz ihrer Welt. Es stank, nach was konnte keiner der drei sagen. Alle rümpften ihren Nasen, doch Susanne schien der Gestank nichts auszumachen. Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen und fragte "Fräulein Susanne, was machen wir hier?" Ohne ihn anzusehen, "sicher hab ihr bei dieser kleinen Ausflug nicht daran gedacht frisch Unterwäsche einzupacken. Da ihr scheinbar noch ein paar Tag hier bleiben müsst, werden wir dafür sorgen, das ihr nicht jeden Tag in den selben Klamotten rumlaufen müsst." Nur langsam kamen sie voran und kurz bevor sie eine kleine Seitengasse betraten, trat ein kleiner untersetzter Mann vor sie und hielt ihnen ein Messer und ein Zettel vor die Nase. "Geld hier, hier die Lizenz." sagte er knapp. Die drei Hogwartsschüler waren entsetzt, sie waren nicht mal zehn Minuten in dieser Stadt unterwegs und schon wurden sie bedroht und was zum Himmelswillen, meint er mit Lizenz ist vorhanden? Doch Susanne schien davon nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. Sie nahm den Zettel des Räubers und las ihn sorgfältig durch. dann lächelt sie, ah ich sehe nur noch 10 für diese Woche, holte aus ihrer Tasche etwas das aussah wie Gold und gab es ihm. Der Dieb nuschelte etwas vor sich hin und verschwand. Susanne ging unbeirrt weiter, doch Ron, Harry und Hermine standen da mit offenen Mündern und Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Was war hier geschehen?   
  
Fräulein Susanne folgte der nach rechts abbiegenden Straße, doch die drei Zauberschüler standen wie angewurzelt da. Wie lang sie so dastanden konnte keiner von ihnen sagen, als plötzlich ein Schrei sie aus ihrem Entsetzen rissen und sich alle drei gleichzeitig umdrehen. Ein von Ochsen gezogener Karren mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugerauscht, wie man sie einem solchen Gefährt nicht zutraut. "Aus dem Weg!" schrie der Mann auf dem Karren und sie sprangen zur Seite und landeten im Matsch. Hinter dem Karren rannte eine seltsame Gruppe von Leuten. An der Spitze ein Wolf, dahinter sehr großer, muskulöser Mann mit roten Haaren (der sonst aber keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit den Weasleys hat!) und ein Troll, welcher einen sehr seltsamen Hut trägt. Atemlos hielten sie neben Harry, Ron und Hermine an. Der Mann sprach zu dem Wolf "Angua, der hat schon zu viel auf dem Karren den kriegen wir nicht. ich glaube wir müssen ihn laufen lassen" Zu dem Troll gewandt der eindeutig nicht glücklich aussah "Tut mir leid Detritus, das er alle guten Stein hat, aber das mit den Steinen riechen hat Angua noch nicht so drauf." Der Wolf heulte leise auf und der Troll nickte nur. Als sich die drei wieder in die andere Richtung aufmachten, bemerkte der Mann die drei, die immer noch im Schlamm lagen. Er holte ein kleines Buch hervor und blätterte darin herum "Paragraph 76 Absatz B: Es ist nicht erlaubt ohne Erlaubnis sicher auf einer öffentliche Straße nieder zu legen." las er vor. Da sah er alle drei an. "Seit ihr auf Besuch? ich kenne Euch nicht" Der zweite Teil des Satzes klang etwas misstrauisch. Die drei rappelten sich schnell auf und versuchten den Schlamm von ihrer Kleidung zu putzen. Der Wolf kam auf sie zu und schnupperte, dann knurret er, doch irgendwie nicht böse sondern freundlich. Wie auch immer sie auf die Idee kam. Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sagte "Ähm, ja so könnte man sagen. Wir kommen von weit weg und wir haben die Frau verloren, die mit uns hier unterwegs war." Ron unterbrach ihn und sagt "Wir haben uns nicht absichtlich auf die Straße gelegt, ähm der Ochsenkarren kam und wir sind zur Seite gesprungen und gefallen." Hermine stand noch immer wortlos da, ein Wolf, ein Troll ein Überfall und dieser verdammt Geruch in dieser "Stadt" waren zu viel für sie. Sie war zu entsetzt um was zu sagen. Der große Mann musterte sie und meinte dann "Ich verstehe. Scheinbar wolltet ihr die Regeln nicht absichtlich verletzen. Ich möchte dafür sorgen das ihr gut an Eurem Zielort ankommt. Also wohin wollte ihr." Harry und Ron zuckten mit ihren Schultern. Der Mann blätterte in seinem Buch "Nein, übers Herumlaufen ohne Ziel gibt es kein Gesetz." flüsterte er zu sich selbst. "was mache ich nun mit Euch?" fragt er laut.   
  
"Ah, Hauptmann Karotte. Ich glaube ihr habt das gefunden, was ich gesucht hab." Fräulein Susanne kam schnurstracks auf sie zu. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu, doch als sich ihr Blick den Schülern zuwandte wurde er wieder ernst. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Wieso sthet ihr hier herum, wir müssen noch ein paar Sachsen für Euch einkaufen." Hermine hatte sich etwas erholt "Sie wurden überfallen!" rief sie. Der Mann der Hauptmann Karotte angesprochen wurde, wandte sich ihrem Kindermädchen ernst zu. "Hatte der die eine gültige Lizenz?" Sie nickte und zu Hermine gewandt "In Ankh-Morpork gibt ein paar Regeln, die es in Eurer Heimat wahrscheinlich nicht gibt. Die Diebesgilde hat die Erlaubnis einen bestimmten Betrag pro Monat von Einwohner bzw. Besuchern einzunehmen. Doch diese Einnahmen dürfen nur die Mitglieder der Gilde sammeln. Um sich auszuweisen, haben also alle Mitglieder eine Lizenz." Die drei starrten sie nur an und der rothaarige Mann meinte dann "So hat alles seine Ordnung. Einen schönen Tag noch Susanne." dann wandte er sich an die drei "Passt demnächst auf wenn ihr Euch in unserer schönen Stadt bewegt. Sonst muss ich Euch das nächste Mal vielleicht verhaften." Susanne verabschiedet sich freundlich von ihm und sagte dann scharf "Jetzt kommt schon wir haben nicht den gesamten Tag Zeit um Euch einzukleiden."   
  
Sie verließen den Platz und folgten ihr ein einen kleine stickig Gasse und dann in einen versteckten Laden. "Madam Blum, hier sind die drei von denen ich ihnen vorhin erzählt habe. Wir brauchen vernünftige Kleider für sie." Bei diesen Worten starrte sie vor allem Hermine an. 


	5. Ein Kleid für Hermine

  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Für Leser ohne Scheibenwelt-Erfahrung, könnte es recht schwierig sein, die Geschichte zu verstehen, da vieles völlig unsinnig erscheint. Es ist sicher recht verwirrend, einige der Teile zu verstehen, doch ich werde im nächsten Kapitel versuchen die Grundzüge der Scheibenwelt zu erläutern.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Ein Kleid für Hermine**   
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry hatten sich kaum in dem kleinen schmuddligen Laden umgeschaut als diese Worte kamen. Sie schauten alle drei an sich herunter und dann die anderen an. Es war doch mit ihrer Kleidung alles in Ordnung. Sie kam frisch aus der Schulwäscherei. Susanne sah ihre scheinbar verwirrten Gesichter. "Schaut nicht so drein. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer anständige junge Menschen in solchen Sachen herumlaufen lässt. Ich sicher nicht, also kaufen wir für Euren Aufendhalt jetzt die passende Kleindung." An die untersetzte ältere Ladenbesitzerin gewandt "Für die jungen Herren zwei Anzüge. Für die junge Dame ein Kleid in einer dezenten Farbe." Noch mal wurde Hermine von einem kritischen Blick begutachtet. Eigentlich trugen sie doch vernünftige Kleidung, aber scheinbar war diese Frau nicht damit zufrieden. Doch es schien auf der Straße, nicht das sie mit ihrem Aufzug sonderlich aufgefallen waren. Alle drei trugen Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Rons und Harrys waren schwarz, während sich Hermine bei dem schönen Wetter, welches am Morgen herrschte für ein schönes hellblaues, anliegendes entschieden hatte. Ihre Mäntel trugen sie nicht, denn da sie keinen Unterricht hatten und es warm war hatten sie im Gryffindorturm gelassen. Harry und Ron fiel auf, das Hermine sich auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht beruhigt hatte, sie starrte Fräulein Susanne geschockt an. Sie tippen Sie an. "Du, Hermine, was ist los?" flüsterte Ron. Sie wachte aus ihrem Schockzustand auf "Habt ihr das gehört? Ich sollen in KLEID tragen!" Das Wort Kleid hatte sie mit einem solchen Abscheu gesagt, wie die beiden es bisher von Hermine nicht kannten. Harry murmelte "Na und in der Schule musst du doch auch Röcke tragen. was ist denn daran so schlimm." Sie entgegnete "Schau dir doch mal das Kleid an was Susannen trägt!" entgegnete sie. "Das ist doch ein Graus!"   
  
Madam Blum kam aus dem Hinterzimmer und brachte Kleider. Ein in einem dunkelblau mit goldenen Knöpfen und einem passenden Hemd, einen braunen Anzug ebenfalls mit goldenen Knöpfen und einem Hemd und ein Kleid. Es dunkelgrün und sah so aus als währe es aus dem Mittelalter. Fräulein Susanne nahm die Sachen entgegen und drückte Harry den blauen und Ron den brauen Anzug in die Hand. "Oh, nein. Ich hasse braun." sagte Ron. "Einen anderen haben wir nicht ihn Ihrer Größe junger Mann." meinte die Ladenbesitzerin. Fräulein Susanne bemerkte kühl "Mrs. Weasly sie hören, es war kein andere da. Gehen sie beide nach links in den kleinen Raum, um die Anzüge anzuziehen." Harry und Ron zogen sich in einen Kleinen Nebenraum zurück, in dem sie verfolgen konnten, was sich im Verkaufsraum abspielte. Als Susannen Hermine das Kleid in die Hand drücken wollte, sagte diese "Nein, das trage ich nicht." und ihr Tonfall war sehr abweisend. "Natürlich werden Sie diese Kleid tragen und wenn ich sie selbst hinein stecken muss." sagte Susanne schroff und was folgte, war ein heftiger Streit. Hermine konnte dies Frau nicht verstehen. Susanne wollte sie in einen Alptraum von Kleidung stecken. In diesem Kleid konnte man weder richtig stehen, noch gehen oder sitzen und außerdem war es so hoch geschlossen, das man kaum Luft bekam. Als Ron und Harry umgezogen in den neuen Anzügen aus dem Nebenzimmer kamen, sahen sie wie Hermine ihren Zauberstab zog und rief "Expeliamo" und ein blauer Blitz folgt aus dem Stab. Sie hatte die Geduld verloren. Doch statt wie erwartet folgt das Kleid nicht einfach in eine Ecke. Nein alle Kleidungsstücke im Raum begannen sich zu bewegen. Sie folgen durch die Gegend verwickelte sich gegenseitig, folgen gegen die kleinen Fenster, gegen die Wände, gegen die Ladenbesitzerin, die sofort angsterfüllt aus dem Raum rannte. Doch Fräulein Susanne stand still und ein wenig Unruhe war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Was dann kam war verwirrend für die drei Schüler. Sie machte eine Handbewegung und die Kleider waren wieder an ihrem Platz und Hermine steckte in dem hochgeschlossenen blauen Kleid.   
  
Sie schrie kurz und war dann still. Harry und Ron lachten. "So ist es besser." meinte Fräulein Susanne nach einer kurzen Pause. "Kommen sie mit, ich muss noch etwas in der Universität klären." Sie folgten und auf dem Rückweg tippe Ron Hermine an. "Hee, so schlimm ist es doch nicht" Er kratzte sich am Hals. Und Harry fügte leise hinzu "Schau nicht so, so schlimm ist das Kleid wirklich nicht." Hermine flüsterte "Es ist nicht nur das Kleid. Hab ihr gesehen was in dem Laden passiert ist, bei diesem einfachen Zauber. Ich hab noch nie einen Spruch so vermasselt. Und ich weiß nicht wieso." Harry und Ron wussten, dass Hermine die beste in ihrem Jahrgang war und bisher noch nie eine Fehler bei einem Zauberspruch hatte, vor allem nicht bei den einfachen." Ron ergänzte "Und sie hat es geschafft, als wieder so herzurichten, ohne einen Zauberstab. kann es denn gerichtet Magie ohne zauberstab geben?" Harry fragte auch "Ich dachte Frauen könnten ihr keine Magie verwendet, da nur Männer die Universiät besuchen." Fräulein Susannen legte einen schnellen Schritt ein, der sie zielstrebig zur Unsitbaren Universität führet.   
  
Doch statt wie beim Weg in die Stadt das Große Tor zu verwendet, nutzet Sie einen kleinen Seiteneingang. Sie stürmte durch die Gänge bis zur Halle, in der die Mahlzeiten eingenommen wurden. Also Fräulein Susanne, Harry, Ron und eine schwitzende Hermine den Saal betraten starrten alle Zauberer sie an. "Erzkanzler," begann Susanne ruhig doch bestimment. Ron, Harry und Hermine bemerkten die bestürtzten Gesichter der Anwesenden. Es hatte sicher noch nie jemanden den Erzkanzler bei einer Mahlzeit gestört, geschweige den eine Frau. 


	6. Kreative Magie

  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowie Hogwarts (und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören J.K. Rowling   
  
Das meiste andere gehört Terry Pratchett, der wundervolle Romane über die Scheibenwelt schreibt.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**kreative Magie**   
  
Es trat eine Stille ein und alle sahen die Neuankömmlinge an. Susanne holte, Luft, dann auch sie war etwas außer Atem. "Sie" sie wies auf Hermine "ist ein kreativer Magus." Kurze Stille und dann Lachen. Der Erzkanzler kam lachend auf Susanne zu und sagte als er sich beruhigt hatte "Frauen können keine kreativen Magier sein. Und kreative Magie gibt es heute kaum noch bei uns."   
  
Ein tiefe weibliche Stimme unterbrach ihn "Doch kreative Magie gibt es noch immer und es gab auch schon weibliche Zauberer." Eine hochgewachsene ältere Frau sprach. Hermine und Ron tauschten kurze Blicke aus. Also gab es doch weibliche Magie hier, denn ihr waren, sie. Es waren eindeutige Hexen. Alle drei trugen sie schwarze Kleidung, alle drei trugen sie spitze Hüte und sie hatten alle einen Besen in der Hand. Rincewind hatte ihnen erzählt der es keine weiblichen Wesen, außer den Haushaltshilfen in der Universität gab. Doch scheinbar gab es doch weibliche Magie hier. Die Hexe die gesprochen war schlank, doch die anderen waren beide füllig. Die ältere von beiden erinnerte sie stark an Professor Sprout, sie trugen eine Kater, der irgendwie gemein aussah und die dritte schien recht jung, höchsten 19 oder 20, sie trug zwar keinen spitzen Hut, aber auch sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid.   
  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitet sich über dem Gesicht des Erzkanzlers aus. "Hallo Esmeralda," ein scharfer Blick der Hexe lies ihn "natürlich Ms Wetterwachs." hinzufügen. Er sah sich in der Hall um. Die Augen der anderen Zauberer waren noch immer auf sie alle gerichtet. "ich glaube das Thema sollten wir in meinem Büro klären." Der wollte gerade die große halle verlassen, als er sich umdrehte. "Rincewind, hole Ponder in mein Büro." Dann gingen sie zum Büro von Munstrum Ridcully.   
  
Sie machten es sich alle in dem großzügig eingerichtet Büro bequem, das nicht mit dem von Dumbledore zu vergleichen war. Hier lagen überall Papiere und nirgends waren irgendwelche magischen Dinge zu denken, selbst die Leute in dem Bild an der Wand bewegten sich nicht. Susannen und die Hexe, welche Esmeralda Wetterwachs hieß unterhielten sich leise und ab und zu fiel ein Blick auf Hermine, Harry oder Ron. Ron wurde unruhig und fragte "Könne wir endlich anfangen. Ich hab Hunger." Die ältere der beiden Hexen sagte vergnügt "In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft, Rotschopf." und der Erzkanzler fügt hinzu "Wir warten auf Ponder, ich glaube Hex läuft wieder und er kann uns mehr sagen." In dem Moment klopfte es und der junge Zauberer vom ersten Tag trat herein. Er hielt eine kleine Kugel in der Hand.   
  
Fräulein Susannen sprach zuerst "Da wir jetzt alle da sind, sollten wir beginnen. Erzkanzel, als ich die Stelle annahm, erwähnten sie nicht das ich es mit kreativer Magie zu tun bekommen würde." Er entgegnete "Ich auch nicht" und zu Hermine gewandt "Wusstest du kreative Magie beherrschst?" Hermine antwortet "Ich weiß da sich zaubern, kann auch wenn ich aus einer Muggelfamilie komme. Wir alle studiere seit 5 Jahren in Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."   
  
"Das heißt also ihr kommt aus einer Welt in der es Magie gibt?" fragt der Erzkanzler. "Ja!" sagten alle drei gleichzeitig. "besser gesagt, können einige von uns zaubern." ergänzte Harry. Ponder räusperte sich "Es ist noch etwas kompilierter Erzkanzler." sagt er. "Sie kommen von da." und er zeigte auf die kleine Kugel die er mitgebracht hatte. "Der Erzkanzler sah irritiert drein und sagt "Aber wir waren da. Wir haben festgestellt das es keine Magie auf dieser Welt gibt."   
  
Hermine betrachtet sich die kleine Kugel neugierig und sagte plötzlich verblüfft "Das ist ein Abbild unseres Universums." Nun betrachteten auch Ron und Harry die kleine Kugel näher. Es stimmte. Viele tausend Sterne und Planeten konnten sie im inneren entdecken, du da war auch die Erde und ihre Sonne. Es sah so aus, als wäre diese Abbild tatsächlich echt. Ron meine erfreut "Oh, Klasse darf ich das mitnehmen? Die Astronomiestunden kann ich mir dann damit schenken." Ponder unterbrach die drei und sagt trocken "Nein, das ist kein Abbild Eurer Welt, es ist EURE Welt." "Aber wie soll das denn möglich sein?" fragte Hermine spöttisch. "Die ist eine etwas längere Geschichte," sagte der Erzkanzler vergnügt "also setzte Euch wieder." Ponder begann "Es ist einige Monate her, das wir bemerkten, dass der Hochmagische Track der Universität nicht mehr allzu sicher ist. Die komplette Energie hatte sich geballt. Doch wir konnten nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen, da wir keinen kreativen Magus unter uns haben, welcher die Macht über das Narrativium besitzt." Ron unterbrach "Was ist Narrativium?"   
  
Ponder ging auf seinen Frage ein "Narrativium ist die Grundsubstanz unserer Welt. Es sorgt dafür das alles so läuft wie es soll. Hier in der Universität gibt es besonders viel davon, es tritt hier aber nicht in Form von Geschichten auf sondern in seiner reinen Form und wir Magier ist nur in der Lage das Narrativium anzuzapfen, während ein wahrer kreativer Magus die Möglichkeit besitzt es zu erstellen, verschwinden zu lassen und zu formen. Jedenfalls war irgendwann die kritische Masse entstanden und wir erwarteten, das der ganze Track gleich in die Luft geht, doch nichts geschah. Da es scheinbar ruhig blieb spiel...ähm arbeiteten einige der Studenten wieder an Hex, doch dann unterbrach Hex sein Arbeit und gab seltsame Zeilen aus:"   
  
+++ 100% Ressourcenverfügbarkeit +++   
  
+++ Prozess wird initialisiert +++   
  
+++ Prozess wird gestartet +++   
  
in diesem Moment hörte ich einen Knall im hochmagnetische Track begab mich sofort auf den Weg dahin. Also ich ankam standen einige entsetzte Stunden herum und starrten auf eine kleine Kugel. Es war diese" Ponder zeigte auf die Kugel auf dem Tisch. "Die Studenten zeigen mir auch die Informationen von Hex.:   
  
+++ Prozess beendet +++   
  
+++ Überwachung begonnen +++   
  
Wir beobachteten die Welt also einige Tage und stellten fest, das sie obwohl sie nur aus Magie entstand, keine Magie an sich aufwies. Also lief nach bestimmten Regeln. Da wir nicht wussten was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte, ließen wir die Kugel in der Obhut von Rincewind.   
  
"Eigentlich passierte nichts besonders." Der Erzkanzler unterbrach ihn "Außer das mit den Elfen, aber das haben wir ja auch geregelt." Ponder erläuterte weiter ich glaube dieser kleine Zwischenfall, hat dafür gesorgt, das es sie gibt. Obwohl es kein Narravitium in dieser Welt gibt, gibt es auch das Geschichten. Hex entdeckte, dass die drei hier kommen aus den Geschichten dieser Welt." Ron unterbracht etwas beleidigt "Wir sind keine Geschichte. Wir sind hier aus Fleisch und Blut." Die Hexe unterbrach ihn "das ist richtig, weil unsere Welt durch Geschichten lebt. Alles was hier passiert, geschieht, weil die Geschichte oder die Götter oder beide es so wollen. Hier seit also hier um Teil einer Geschichte zu sein. In dieser Welt" sie zeigte auf die kleine Kugel "seit ihr nur eine Geschichte." Die drei schwiegen, das war zuviel. Sie nur eine Geschichte?   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Diesmal die Anmerkung am Ende, weil sie am Anfang sinnlos wäre. Also ich habe versucht, in diese Kapitel zu erklären, warum Dinge in der Scheibenwelt anders laufen als bei uns. Ich hoffe das der Grundtenor der Ideen von Pratchett durchgedrungen ist. Es ist leider nicht möglich 29 Scheibenwelt-Geschichten in ein Kapitel zu packen. Deshalb für alle, die der Ausführung nicht folgenen konnten - Geschichten = Narrativium - sind die Triebkraft der Scheibenwelt. Wie auch in unserer Welt Geschichte für die menschliche Weiterentwicklung gesorgt haben. Kreative Magie ist also die Möglichkeit, Narrivitium nicht nur anzuzapfen, sondern auch zu erstellen und zu löschen, und natürlcih zu formen. 


End file.
